Illusions
by skittles-and-twix
Summary: The afterlife is no as gloriouse as Atemu thought it would be. But maybe a little companionship can help ease his death. YamixAmane. Please r&r!


skittles: well, i'm back with another fic!

yami: is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

skittles: nobody asked you!

yami: so? i have every right to express my opinion! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!

skittles: ...no more coffee for you. anyway, i hope you people like this fic. i worked pretty hard on it.

disclaimer: me no own yugioh end of story...although i wish i did... **starts fantasizing about...well...you don't wann know...**

note: i know next to nothing about amane bakura aside from:

a) she's ryou's sister and

b.) she died

other than that, i'm clueless. i have no idea how old she is but for the purpose of this fic she will be a teenager. if she really is a teenager, than cool, if not, oh well.

* * *

He had been wondering the after life for days, fighting boredom. If this place was supposed to be so glorious, why wasn't he enjoying his time here? Was it because he had left behind his friends, his aibou, and a possible future in favor of reuniting with his long lost family and friends? Or had everybody back in Egypt merely over exaggerated? Who knew? One thing was for sure though; it certainly didn't feel like home here. That name was apparently reserved for another place; a place he had left behind a week ago and was already missing. 

Atemu sighed, as he walked through the vast forest around him. It was all an illusion, he knew, but it still felt nice. Everything in the after life was an illusion. It made things easier. Everything you ever wanted was there in the blink of an eye. You barely had to lift a finger. But where was the challenge in that? Where was the challenge of striving to achieve a goal, a goal that is sometimes unreachable yet brings you pleasure in your quest to attain it? There was no such thing in the after life.

The young monarch sighed, plopping down on a patch of soft, luscious grass and lying back to stare at the sky. Once again, it wasn't really there, but the illusion felt real enough to bring at least a bit of comfort to his aching soul. Atemu had had no idea he would miss Yugi and the others so badly. He had thought that by being surrounded by his old friends and family, he would be able to move on quicker. However, that strategy only lasted for the first day or so. Then it really dawned. He would never see Yugi ever again. Never.

A rustling in the bushes was heard off to the left, alerting Atemu to the presence of another. He sat up and stared cautiously at the bush. A girl suddenly stepped out, a shy smile on her pale face. She looked remarkably like Ryou, almost as if they were twins. The same hair and the same eyes... Then it hit.

"Amane?" Atemu said cautiously. The girl blinked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I know your brother, Ryou. We were...friends, I guess," Atemu awkwardly answered. He wasn't exactly sure if he could call himself Ryou's friend. That was more Yugi's claim.

Amane smiled and nodded before taking a seat beside him on the grass. For a while the two spirits sat there in companionable silence, staring up at the clouds floating by. Once or twice, Atemu would catch Amane sneaking peaks at him out of the corner of her eye. He thought it rather peculiar, but paid it no heed.

Soon, the sky above them began to darken and Atemu moved to get up. But a slender hand grasped his wrist and he stopped. Amane was smiling up at him.

Have you ever just sat and stared at the stars all night long?" she softly inquired. Yami shook his head, sitting back down with her. Silence once again surrounded the two as they gazed up towards the stars. Atemu gave a small smile. For the first time since coming here, he felt content. There was just something about Amane that eased the pain he felt in his heart. Perhaps she could help him move on. Perhaps...

For the next week, Atemu and Amane spent every minute in the afterlife together. They would play pranks on the other spirits, walk through the illusionary forest together, share their thoughts with each other, and at night the two would gaze up at the stars and pretend that just for a few precious moments, they were alive again and lying under the real stars. It was times like this when Amane would really open up. She would talk on an on about what Ryou had been like as a kid and tell her companion of all the bad things shehad done during her life.Atemu, in turn, would also share his secrets and talk about Yugi. It was on one of these nights, that it happened.

Amane had not spoken a word that entire day. She had explored the afterlife with absolute silence while refusing to make eye contact with Atemu. This had the monarch worried. Lying under the stars that night, Atemu couldn't help but notice how tense the young girl looked. Obviously something was bothering her.

"Amane?" he asked, "Are you ok?" Amane jumped slightly, having been lost in her thoughts. Regaining her composer, Amane turned her gaze to meet Atemu's, a small shiver running up her spine as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she finally answered. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine, thanks." Amane put on what she hoped was a convincing smile, but Atemu wasn't fooled. He frowned. Something had Amane on edge tonight, but he couldn't figure out what.

Amane, meanwhile, was wrestling with her thoughts...and losing badly.

_Should I tell him?_

_**Of course you should! **_

_But...but what if he laughs or something?_

_**Oh come on! You've known him for long enough!**_

_It's only been a week._

_**So? **_

_It's not that long... _Amane was surprised when her inner voice sighed in annoyance.

**_If you're so unsure about telling him, then why don't you show him? _**Amane's inner voice fell silent, leaving her to herself. She internally gulped. How do you show someone you love them? A kiss? That was the obvious way, but what if you were too afraid? Amane shut her eyes tightly. Now was not the time to be afraid.

When Amane refocused her attention on Atemu, she found him staring at her with worry. A blush slowly crept over her cheeks. With a deep breath, Amane took the plunge.

Atemu's eyes widened when he found Amane's soft lips pressed against his, but he found he didn't mind. The sweet little kiss felt...right, like it was supposed to happen. All to soon though, Amane pulled away, tears threatening to escape from under her closed eyelids.

Atemu smiled. So that was why she was so nervous. She was afraid of what he would think if she told him she liked him. Atemu placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up. Amane opened her eyes and a few stray tears slid down her cheeks.

"Do you hate me now?" she whispered. Atemu chuckled.

"Of course not. How can I hate you when I love you?" Before Amane had time to comment, Atemu pulled her into a fierce yet gentle kiss.(a/n: is that possible?) His arms quickly wrapped themselves around her, pulling her close and her fingers became entangled in his hair as all rational thought left them. Everything around them, all the illusions, were forgotten. To each there was nothing but the other. At long last they broke apart and just sat there, holding each other close and gazing up at the stars.

"Atemu?" Amane finally whispered.

"What?"

"I love you." Atemu smiled.

"I love you too."

So that was how Amane and Atemu spent the rest of eternity, together. Everyday they would walk hand in hand through the ever-present forest and by night they would lie in each other's arms and gaze at the stars. They clung to each other as if their souls depended on it, for their love was the only thing that they could trust. Everything else, was just an illusion...

* * *

skittles: ...that certainly turned out...well, i guess. i don't think i've ever written anything like that. **checks other stories** nope, never. 

yami: that was a rather depressing beginning.

skittles: i suppose so. s**hrugs** i was in the mood. anyway, i hope all of you people out there who read this are kind enough to take a minute to review. i would appreciate it!


End file.
